


My chances turned to toast.

by a_cruel_cruel_girl



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Cute, Everything You've Come to Expect Era, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Love, M/M, Tour Bus, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_cruel_cruel_girl/pseuds/a_cruel_cruel_girl
Summary: Miles Kane half of The Last Shadow Puppets has a crush on Alex Turner his band member, whilst they get high on the tour bus they explore this, they're friendship and get a little frisky while making toast.





	1. Chapter 1

Touring with Alex was a dream come true. The boy was a mess and he was self-destructive however the look in his eyes when he was happy made happiness bloom along my chest and collarbones. He always told me he loved my collarbones but I know he just wished his were more prominent not that he actually thought mine were attractive. 

I’m sitting on the black leather sofa of the tour bus which has been slowly moving along for the past couple of hours. Alex is at drinking an IPA whilst laughing along with something funny on the TV. The crew have long been asleep actually having to work when they get to the next venue, but me and Alex kept drinking and kept going, knowing we could get someone else to do our soundcheck.

I look down at Alex. He has slouched down and is now smile softly to himself. His quiff has been falling for a while, the product coming out after sweating throughout the concert. The couple strands moving forward whenever he pushes his hands through the brown locks. He’s leaning on me, his weight displaced as he purposefully pushes on me needing the physical contact. The boys eyes are round and her eyelashes are long as they tickle against my skin when he hides his face in my arm. 

“What are you thinking about?” His lips murmur against my slated skin. The gesture slightly turning me on as the pressure his body falls even closer to me. 

“You.” I say widening my eyes and staring at him jokingly. Hiding my emotions in plain sight. “Course’ you are Miles Kane” He gets out between small chuckles. His eyes began to flutter shut as he grasps awkwardly at his phone which is wedged into his pocket. “Tha’ knows the time?” He asks giving up on getting the rectangular device out his skinny jeans pocket. 

“3” I say mouthing out. My lips are cracked and disgusting as I suck on them hoping Al will go to bed so I can stop thinking about how good he looks in my shirt. The poor man had been to lazy to redress himself after the sweaty concert and had insisted that I let him wear my clothes which were so much closer than his top bunk. 

The shirt was a simple white one but showed off the small amount of muscle Alex had. “Hey wanna smoke up?” Alex questioned me. I thought about it for a couple seconds knowing the weed would make me fall asleep quicker, and knowing All he probably had some pre-rolled spliffs so I wouldn’t even need to wait for him to roll. “Yea, go on then” Alex instantaneously leaned forward grabbing at the metallic box that was laid on the wooden bookshelf behind the sofa.  
He opened up the box, it’s hinges letting out a high-pitched squeal. I moaned at the sounds. The pitchiness hurting both of our ears however only I complained as Alex was distracted by the trove of drugs. 

He glanced over at me and smirked pulling out a neatly rolled spliff. “Let’s go then” I said. Alex continued to smirk as he stood up to open the bus’s window. Using his arms and body he leant forward pushing it’s hinges open. A cool breeze swiftly entered the bus as we drove throughout the country. I shake my head at Alex as he begins to pat himself down trying to find his unmistakable lighter. I pull the sleek black object out of my back pocket and wave it dandily. 

His smile almost knocks me out. His pearly teeth brightening up the room as he gazes at me. I lean forward ever so slightly and light his roll up slowly, my eyes raise up and look at him in the eye as he looks down at the cigarette. I stay in the same position, tilted forward as Alex takes the first drag. He breathed in inhaling the drug, standing tall and letting his head loll back he breathes it out again. The smoke piling higher as he breathes deeply, taking in the fresh air. 

His eyes are closed and I can’t help but stare, I’ll need to watch myself when I smoke but for now I’m able to stare soberly without being caught. His eyelashes are stuck together from rubbing his eyes after he’d stood up, his hair growing out of the 50’s style and getting long again, the way I loved it. I’d been sad when he’d been convinced to cut it back short although no denying he looked ridiculously good but the way his long hair would fall and frame his face gave me a hint of nostalgia however he didn’t like just letting it down, he still kept it slicked back although the length of his hair was beginning to stop that being possible. 

Alex’s eyes flicker open and wonder over to me as he silently passes me the spliff.I inhale, mouthing around the roach that had once sat on Alex’s pink lips. I cough slightly which makes Alex chuckle, smiling widely again as he laughs at me. Alex shivers slightly, his skin raising into goosebumps as he grips his arms trying to hold his warmth in. He looks at me, his eyelids already starting to get lower, either form tiredness or a slight buzz. Neither of us having a high resistance to the dealers weed. 

I look at him inhaling again, the bitter taste of the drug filling my mouth. He pouts pushing her pink soft lips forward with wide eyes, giving me a look which makes me sigh exaggeratedly. I open my arms to him and he takes a step forward allowing my free arm to wrap around his waist and pull him flush against my chest. He hums appreciatively from my heart his hand now lacing his fingers between mine as it sits on his hip.  
Using my other arm I bring the spliff up against my lips again, taking my third drag. I look upwards trying not to breath the smoke into Alex’s hair, even though he needed to shower in morning anyway. Although I had showered earlier just after the concert Alex had decided he would rather not and said he would shower later. He was not going to shower now though, too tired, too drunk and soon to be too high for me to trust him to look after himself. 

Alex leans his head into my neck still looking upwards. He taps her fingers against mine, silently asking me something. At her request I moved my arm higher and dropped the roach of the spliff into his mouth, my fingers touching his now swollen lips. He’d been biting vicious lessly on them for the past couple minutes while i'd been smoking. I removed the spliff from his lips and let my other finger lay lightly onto his mouth, “What are you doing laa?” I asked worried that he might continue to bite his lips. “They taste funny, don’t eh?” 

 

“What your lips?” I asked him back and after a small nod of confirmation I continued “I wouldn’t know would I?” My eyes tracing back to his lips as I let the cigarette back down to his lips. His eyes were open this time, he stared at me as he inhaled and seductively let out the smoke, he bit down on his lip, “None of that nonsense” I said to him raising my other fingers again and resting them on his mouth not letting him continue to bite down on his lip however this did not stop him from biting me. He slowly raised his tongue and let it slide along the part of my finger that laid across his mouth instantly making me gulp in the air around me.

His lips widened and my finger lazily dropped slightly more into his mouth allowing him to suck it slightly. It doesn’t sound to seductive but in the moment just having his mouth touch my skin made me hot. At his actions I decided to raise the spliff back to my mouth now slightly sodden with Alex’s spit.Inhaling I noticed Alex’s eyes had still not left me, I raised an eyebrow at him and he mirrored me bring his up too. “Is this straight?” I managed to get out, knowing that if I didn’t stop that tension, Alex would soon feel my excitement at the situation. 

“Yes, no baccy” Alex answers letting his half lidded eyes slink away from me finally. “No wonder I’m already feeling the buzz I usually cut it.” 

He just hums back at me squeezing my hand and pulling me closer. I’m beginning to feel hotter and If Alex doesn’t stop moving around and looking so damn hot then I’m worried he’ll catch along to what's happening. I stiffen as he pulls me closer however relax after a moment knowing I don’t want to pull away from him. However as I lean over to give Alex the end of the spliff I have to push myself more towards him and as a I commit to this action, I realise he might notice but it’s already too late for me to stop. His eyes open and after a hesitation he smiles inwardly at himself. My buzz confusing me on whether he did actually notice or not although he doesn't say anything he continues to take the spliff with his lips pursed and finishes it, burning my fingers slightly on the “burning rodger”. 

Alex begins to pull away from our stance after he realsies I’m holding a burnt out narcotick, I stop him by wrapping my now free arm around him pulling him into the cuddle. “I’m just getting another spliff Mi” He says accusingly I hum and let him go. When he returns a couple of seconds later he is still smiling inwardly at himself. He doesn’t return back to my embrace but puts the spliff in my mouth allowing me to start it this time.

I raise my hand to take the lighter off of him but he ignores me and pulls off my shirt he’s wearing, leaving him in my grey briefs. A slight wet spot pushing through the light fabric with the outline of his hard cock. I gulp around the narcotic and pretend to not notice although I’m sure even an high alex would be able to see though my feeble attempt. Alex takes his lighter leaning in, lighting the end as I breathe in. I cough slightly. “Thanks” I manage to get out. 

 

Alex leans back onto the sofa,not caring his smoke won’t exactly go out the window straight away and will definitely stink up the van. I follow his lead and sit on the back of the sofa while he rests his head on the top of it sitting looking up at me. He puts his soft hand on my clothless leg, “Aren’t you hot Miles?” He asks, his voice also husky.

I am beyond confused, I may be high, getting higher but Al was definitely coming onto me. 

I just breathe in the drugs and exhale loftily. I reach down pushing the spliff against his lips again and once Alex has exhaled he says “I can do it meself ye’ know.” “Yeah, but you like it when I do it.” He ducks his head embarrassed that he’s being so obvious but probably not that embarrassed because he’s Alex Turner and he knows he can turn anyone on obvious or subtle. 

-  
Alex pushes out the burnt butt and lets the embers disintegrate. He throws it out the window before shutting it. When he turns back around I've unbuttoned my shirt but have not fully taken it off yet, me having a slightly more prominent wet patch on my briefs. Alex’s eyes dip down to my crotch before looking away and lickung his already slick lips. 

Alex takes a step towards me and raises his hands slowly pushing off the yellow shirt. When it drops to the floor I’m well aware that I’m only getting harder and it’s only getting more evident. Alex pushes me down onto the sofa and crawls on top of me. Although not in the way you'd expect. He sits across me, his ass dipping into my lap but has his legs and head hanging over my legs on either side. He lifts his head up and cuddles into the nook of my neck.  
I can’t say it's what I had in mind but I don’t mind. Although if I don’t soften,I may have to go to the toilet and finish myself. 

The TV is flicked onto a random channel and soon enough a gay sex scene just so happens to come on. Cliche I know.  
My hard-on is getting more and more irritable as I continue to sit through it. I’m sure Alex can feel my boner against him now. I was hoping he was asleep but at the sound of the moans from the TV he turns to see what's going on. 

“Oh” he mutters out and then turns to look me. His eyes droopy with sleep. I smile at him then let out my own “oh”. Alex shifts slightly and I have to hold back a moan which only causes Alex to smirk. “Shut up” I say to him softly hoping he’ll think it’s from what I’m seeing on TV. I don’t know what was happening earlier but I’m guessing it’s just because he was stoned. 

It’d been about half an hour since we’d smoke so I was still pretty baked.

“What on earth are you watching Me” Alex asks tiredly rubbing his eyes, i presume he fell asleep for a little bit. But now he looked at me with a glint in his eyes, and I know what he wants, munchies. “Dunno laa, the remote was too far” Alex shakes his head at my laziness, is soft locks of hair swishing around as he moves. I instinctively raise my hand and push it through the strands. 

Instead of pulling back, Alex only pushes his scalp further into my palm, persuading me to start messing with his hair. My fingers push, pull and tug at his head hoping to please him and after not so long I’m rewarded a soft hum, almost a moan is emitted from the brown haired boy making me jolt slightly. At that he’s eyes flickered up to mine and my hand slowly dropped from his feathered hair, My fingers rested on the top of his cheekbone as my hand languidly rested on his cheek. My thumb began to trace his lips for a short second before tapping down on the soft protrusions and saying “Let’s get you so some munchies, hey” not ready to be let down again after Alex got me all worked up. 

He nodded pouting slightly, his cheeks nestled with a slight pink tinge adding colour to the almost black and white scale boy. As i walked into the kitchen from the leather sofas that lined the wall of the bus, my feet scattered across the linoleum floor and i was met with the white board kitchen. 

“What do you want love?” I asked him, Alex’s eyes darted around the kitchen in awe. “I, I don’t know.” He replied dumbfounded at the pure amount of options he could have. I chuckled at him. It’s not very often that you find a speechless Alex. He often doesn’t speak to people meaning interviewers but that's his choice, I mean when he is honest to god speechless. His lips tremble slightly when he doesn’t know what to say and his eyes grow a little bit wider in shock. He looks like a right cutie. 

“Ow’ about toast.” I say deciding something simple for the both of us. Alex nods still stuck in his own head. I stare at him a couple second longer before his cheeks become red streaked for the second time within the last 10 minutes. I’m getting lucky tonight, the raw emotion he’s showing is exceptional, I wonder if he’s okay clearly more vulnerable than usual. 

As i begin to proper the toast by putting the soft white loaf into the toaster I ask him “You feelin’ okay Al?” I say concern lacing my tone. “Yeah, joost tired”. “Well we should sleep after this toast, yeah?” He again nods giving up on our night. 

I take a deep breath in “what's going on?” “What’dya mean?” I raise my eyebrow at him surprised he’d feign ignorance. “Y’know” “No I don’t Mi” At first I thought he was serious, too high to realise even though he was now on the come down. I then realised he was being a little prick. Al always loved to tease.

When I met Al’s eyes again all I could see was him challenging me to say it. Say it out loud, we aren’t friends, we were definitely more than friends. I gulp and walk around the small counter in the bus’s kitchen, I stand in front of him merely centimetres. He’s breath is echoing and ricocheting off of mine and it’s the hottest thing ever, he is so close to me and is only getting closer. My eyes flick back up to hi says to see that his are laid on my lips. 

I lick my soft red lips readying for what I expect to be the best moment of my life so far, but as soon as our lips have the slightest of touch the toaster pops up with such ferocity, I have to flick my head back round to check what had happened. The honesty of the situation burning at my lungs, the moment was over. 

I turn back to look at Alex, I smile disheartened, knowing Al he would ignore what just happened. He’s dark coffee eyes also look disheartened which I presume is why what happened next happened. I thought he would simply chastise me to get on with the toast and maybe go sit back down on the couch however he does something I’d never expect. “Fuck it” he mutters out before grabbing my shoulders and pushing me against the counter top before pushing his lips onto mine. It’s a swirl of nostalgia and contemporary.

Roughly biting into each other remembering all the times since I was 16, that I have wanted to do this to this mere boy, He’s my best friend and it’s all I’ve ever wanted to do. Touring with Alex is a privilege, I am not sure how I got but I’m hoping it’s cause Alex might just like me back.

We kissed late into the night, later than we intended but the first remnants of something more than friendship had finally been approved and kissing him was more than i could've ever imagined, it progressed slightly, our bodies gravitating towards each other possessed by lust. But besides the slight grunts that appeared from us after lightly grinding on each other, we just kissed clouded with love more than lust.

Soon it was well past 4am and I pulled Alex into a last kiss before whispering to him softly “Goodnight”. My hands tracing back to his hair pulling us together harshly, our teeth once again clattering together after softly and lovingly kissing him for a while. It was like I couldn't stand the idea of not kissing him as we slept. I then tugging his hand so that he followed me down the root of the bus. As we pattered along the linoleum floor, my heart stopped with the coldness that shattered around my body as we moved away from each other. When I turned around I could see Alex shivering miserably. “It’s alright love.” By this time we stood at our bunks his above mine, only taking mere seconds of fast walking to get to our bunks from the main living room because the bus was tiny even though it was one of the most expensive ones out there. 

I felt a small tug on the back of my hand, I looked up from where I was sitting on my bunk to see Alex chewing on the bunched up neckline of my shirt that I had pushed back onto him after we’d moved onto the sofa to resume our kissing, our toast abandoned. “Whats up love.” I say, me wanting to repeatedly call him love for what like forever. “I joost, it's stupid.” Alexander saying something he thought was stupid was very unlike him, If he thought something he would think it through until he was sure. He wasn’t the kind of person to stumble out words haphazardly. “If it was stupid, you wouldn't of tried to ask?” I say looking back up at his deep brown glittering eyes. “I.. Can we cuddle?” He asks, taking me by surprise but a good surprise. A wide smile spread itself across my face, “Of course love that isn’t stupid” I say almost whispering, happiness bubbling almost overflowing out of me. 

I take off my yellow shirt that I had also re applied mid way through our kissing session, and then I pull mine out of Alex’s mouth. His lips still swollen from mine but now an anxious glint forming over them. I lean in without much thought and kiss him softly=tly and elegantly, pure love. As I pull away I hesitate just above his lips and murmur “It’s going to be okay” onto them, hoping it’d help calm the shivering boy. He nodded in acknowledgment although I couldn't really tell whether it had actually calmed him or whether he was trying to put the anxious ticks away as I unbutton and pushed my white shirt off him. We both stood in my boxers, making me bite harshly on my lip. 

I had a feeling I may wake up with a boner but that's something I’ll about in the morning, right now I want to cuddle up and sleep. I move the duvet down the mattress and plump the pillow slightly trying not to move to much, hoping I wouldn't disturb the crew. I maneuver onto the bed, pulling my legs up before letting them under the duvet that was now curled up half way down the bed. I held out my slightly harsh hand for Alex to take as he crawled in next to me. It was a little bit of a squeeze being two full grown men and all. But having Alex’s legs wrapped around mine, tangled and knotted, having his fruity smelling hair fluttering in my face as I push my face into the crook of his neck. It was worth it.  
-  
When we wake up Alex is still curled up in my arms. Although my left arm is now suitably numb from having Al’s neck resting on it all night however our bodies warmth is radiatiating and i achingly want to move however I can’t risk waking Al up. So I lay waiting, the softness of the bed that once seemed so nice is now getting on my nerves, restlessly wanting to kick around my legs although seeing Al nestled up wrapping his body around mine is the actual dream.

Finally, probably after all the jittery movements i've made trying to keep still, Al cracks open his eyes. The light cursing them immediately causing him to scrunch up his small face. Once Alex had grown used to the light he squints towards me and smiles widely as if he thought last night may of been a dream. I look at him my eyes scanning scores his face. His skin pasty and white but somehow looking attractive. His lips stretched and pink as he smiles, his eyelashes stuck together with sleep just like last night. I begin to sit up, carefully trying not to bang my head on the top bunk but as I raise myself rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand, I’m pulled back down, my face inches from Alex’s. 

Still smiling he asks me to kiss him, giggling as he says it but his tone slightly hitching as if I may reject him even after last night where I showed my affection. I pull a face but I still slowly lower down towards him as I say “We have morning breath?” questioningly but he just shakes his head raising his surprisingly soft hands to my freckled face, and then slowly places his lips upon mine. We are both very still for a couple seconds just breathing in the moment before we both begin to kiss. Our sleep deprived chapped lips moving against each other lovingly, it’s as if this moment is approving each other and what is to happen to us. 

Eventually I pull myself away, and push myself into the crook of his neck, my body laying across his, although I’m trying hard to equally put pressure across myself and him, hoping I'm not crushing him. I mutter towards his neck my lips lightly pressing patterns into his skin, “We should get up.” He pouts, a slight shiver passing over his body as he trembles beneath me. This causes me to press an open mouthed kiss to his neck, my eyes instantly getting darker as he again shivers, squirming slightly as I repeat my movement. I remember the time Al told me he liked birds biting and kissing his neck and although the memory makes feel a tad ill, it also brings me joy knowing he is very much liking this. 

I grin into his neck my teeth now grazing his blushed red skin as I bite gently down on the now bruising skin. Alex let’s out a small groan, the huskiness layering his tone turning me on. However as much as I wanted to continue this I knew it wouldn’t work not in this tiny bunk and definitely not with the crew pottering around. I pull away from his neck. Alex had his head splayed out, his brown locks that I loved so fucking much resting around his head in a halo, his eyes were shut in a flutter of pleasure and his mouth open a jar, his teeth sinking down and biting his rosy lip as pink dusted his usual blank skin. His eyes open and he smiles a sleazy smile up at me and I smile back lovingly. 

“Go shower smelly.” I say to him my nose wrinkling up jokingly as I poked at his ribs. “Well I would, but you’re on me.” He says challengingly, he is right, I am now sitting on his waist my legs dropping around him on either side, straddling him. He leans up on his arms his brown hair flopping over his face, framing it as he pouts his lips expecting me to kiss him, and I just can’t turn him down so I kiss him lightly before climbing out the bunk. Alex follows dragging his long legs out the bunk drowsily as he pouts again. 

I scoff at her neediness knowing I actually love it, I put my arm on the architecture of the top bunk and lean into it sandwiching Alex between me and the bunks. He smiles softly which makes me raise my hand to his cheek and kiss him again, a little more rabid this time, the morning air flushing my skin, chilling me down after bring a warm and cozy in bed. I pull away again and scoff “Now go shower.” I say to him “I’ll make breakfast, yeah?” I try to bribe him. His head falls to his side, cocking it to the side pouting yet again. I breathe in deeply and push him against the side again definitely using more force. The pout on his lip raises into a cheeky smile. I shake my head at him like he was a naughty child and raise my eyebrows in disbelief. I kiss him roughly collided our tongues and teeth, our lips pressing together, biting at each in feign annoyance. And once again I pull away and tell to shower. This time he smiles widely and agrees saying he does feel “a tad groggy” which just makes me laugh. 

I pad to the kitchen, “Hey laas” I say into the living space, multiple crew members look at me and raise brow before cracking a smile and sarcastically calling “Hey Miles” “What?” They all just shake their heads before heading out the door of the van to get to work as we were already at the venue. I look at the time on the oven “11.36” i’m not surprised by how late we slept in knowing we stayed up well into the early hours last night. I smile down at the countertop, that now being my favorite place knowing me and Alex had our first kiss there. 

I notice the discarded toast from last night in the bin, the crew must of just thrown it out, I decide to just recreate some toast for breakfast although it’s brunch at this point so I decide I’ll pop down to the coffee shop and get some drinks for us. I pop in some bacon to the oven and then walk back to my bunk. I pull on some black jeans, new boxers, socks and a patterned blue, red and yellow shirt. I go back to the living room and pull on some shoes before popping out the door.

When I get back I can smell burning, God damn it, I thought I’d only be a couple minutes but took longer than I thought it would, I did text Al after 5 minutes but maybe he’s still in the shower. When I swing open the door holding the 2 coffees in my hands I notice Alex standing there. He turns around and bless him. He’s stood in front of the oven looking startled and confused still sleepy from the lack we got last night, He’s wrapped himself in one of my tracksuit hoodies, a tank top and a pair of my boxers. Even a pair of my socks. Them slipping down his ankles slightly as they are stretched to my feet size. Alex groans knowing he look like a goon. I walk up to him and wrap him in my arms “You’re an idiot” I whisper to him before pulling out the bacon. It was slightly burnt, Alex had managed to turn the oven off but they had over cooked slightly in the time it took him. As I begin to work around the kitchen getting plates and such out, Alex it's sipping the coffee I brought him. “What do you want to do today love?  
“MMmm I don’t know Mi” He replies annoyingly vague, “Useful”I sigh. “We in a ‘otel tonight or nah”  
“Yeah love ‘otel.” “ I tell him confused as to why he was asking, “Well let's go to tha ‘otel” He says with a duh sounding tone and a cheeky smile on his face. 

I raise my eyebrow at him presuming he meant it in the dirtiest way possible. He just looks at me shaking his head “Get your ‘ead out the gutter Miles Kane” We both end up laughing as I set down our plates of food.

“If we leave you need to put some more clothes on lover boy.” I say to Alex frowning at him stood in my jacket and boxers. He tugs at the sides of the jacket and pulls them around himself “I don't know what you’re on about” he calls to me in a pompous voice as he stuffs half a piece of toast in his mouth. I roll my eyes and reach under the table pinching his leg. “OW!” He lets out and we both again fall into explosive giggling. 

“Dy’a want to wear more of me clothes?” I ask Alex knowing we both enjoyed seeing Alex in the slightly larger clothing that made him look even smaller. He nods smiling trying to hide his grin with his other piece of toast that was no dripping butter down his wrist. I tutted at him and his messiness before taking a swig of coffee. 

I walked through the core of the bus towards our bunks to start getting Al some clothes. I chose my leather jacket which we shared regularly and then a pair of his own jeans topped with another one of my yellow shirts. Alex followed through the contraption and leant his head on my shoulder, kissing softly as I hummed in delight. Today was definitely a day for shoulder kisses and cuddles. I pulled him down and put him in a headlock, ruffling his hair as he sighed out giggling but laced with joking annoyance. When he finally pulled himself out of it he looked at me shaking his head with aggravation before propelling forward and grabbing my face. His hands clutched each side of my face and we grinned at each other. “I know neither of us are tooth rotting romantics so fuck it, be my boyfriend Mi?”

I bit my bottom lip the cracked skin pushing against my teeth as I smiled giddily, “Aren't you gonna’ take me on a date first Al?” I ask grinning even bigger at myself knowing I’ll just end up winding him up. “Fine Mi, let's go out for lunch now, as a date.” “I was joking love but I’m certainly not against a little date.” He pulls away from me and pulls a silly face before beginning to undress.

Of course I’d seen him undress just about a million time. It’s not like The Alex Turner is feigning his aragonance. That boy knew he was hot. But I’d never studied him, I mean I know every freckle on his face and chest from knowing him after years and seeing him shirtless countless times however below the waist along his thighs I hadn’t really looked at, obviously not wanting to overstep my boundaries as a friend and a crush. I wasn’t staring because I don't want to unnerve him but obviously seeing him undress now was something more, and he certainly knew it.

He’d pulled off his shirt and jacket letting them drop to the floor in what was supposed to be elegance. The gentle nature suiting his slim figure. He turned around before pulling down his boxers, tossing his head back around to look at me before dragging his hand through his slightly curled brown locks of hair. He then as the audacity to wink at me and then turns around to continue to dress. What an absolute flirt. 

“You’re a tart Alex Turner.” I tell him and he replies with another wink as buttons his shirt up. “I know” He draws out huskily. I gulp looking at the ferocity in his eyes. “First date first” I tell him knowing the lustrous look in his dark mocha eyes. “Like you don’t put out on the first date” he says with a chuckle and a small smile as he begins to turn around to walk to van's door. “I’ll have you now I’m not a slag like you Alex” I call to him after a couple seconds as he goes to grab for the door handle. “Come along then” He calls back waiting for me to maneuver myself to his side. 

When I get to his side I wonder whether to grab his hand. I mean we’ve been all cute and horrific all morning and I mean I am his boyfriend even if i didn't technically answer him. But holding hands is letting people know and we haven’t even spoken about what's actually going to happen, however before I start to worry about it Alex’s arm links through mine as his other hand raises across his chest and wraps around my arm. “Stop thinking” He says smirking at me, It’s my favourite thing that we can both read each other the best in the world. Although sometimes when I’m a little hazy I’m unable to detect his emotion, when I’m sober I’m most usually accurate, besides the whole crushing on each other thing. Actually I presume he had a crush on me I guess it could be a spur of the moment thing.

“Al do you have a crush on me?” I say without thinking, knowing I sound like a complete fucking idiot. 

He looks at me fondly and says “Yeah I do Mi and I have for the longest time. I’m surprised no one else cracked it although only you can really read me properly. I’m also surprised I never muttered anything out when I was drunk or high. I technically didn’t last night but I haven’t had a lay in a while to be honest so I was acting like a horny brat. Although I'm glad I did because you acted like one too and now we’re da- going on a date”

I look back at him fondly, loving that today he hadn't been bothered to smother his hair in gel. It lays across his face fluttering in the wind. “We’re dating Al” I correct him knowing he went to say it before. He bumps the side of his head onto my shoulder and grins to himself thinking I can’t see him. I smile to myself as well knowing this is the start of something beautiful. 

As we continue to walk along the pavement Alex pulls out his phone and starts to look on maps about where we can go.


	2. Hopelessly Devoted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly haven't been sure on what to add to this so I've only written a very small chapter. What would you like me to add to it? The first chapter felt quite final to me so I didn't know how to continue it but I am happy to if you want me to :)

Touring with Miles was a dream come true. The boy was a mess and he was self-destructive however the look in his eyes when he was happy made happiness bloom along my chest and collarbones. 

Ever since we finally started dating around a month ago we have been borderline unstoppable, both us expanding and dining with pleasure from all the secrets we’ve kept. Knowing dates that come from nearly a decade ago, made Miles flush in happiness, from our past, that he has and I have always been somewhat in love. On our first night in the hotel after we’d committed to each other, we lay on our backs on the soft plush hotel bed built with shallow sheets and bumbling duvets, we’d lain with our eyes closed enjoying and imagining the sequence of what was to happen, a dream sequence of us together. The crew has definitely caught on at our newer escapades. Multiple members opening doors seeing us whisper french onto each other's lips with tongues of flavour. 

Right now I’m on the same black leather sofa of the same tour bus in the same yellow shirt Miles gave me, my favourite shirt. Maybe I’m a sap but I think everyone can hear the tone of endearment and gratitude or at least emotion towards romance in most of my songs. Miles sighs next to me his slight breath hitting the side of my face as he turns his lanky body to mine and pushes his head into the crook of my neck. “What’s up love?” I ask him, smiling at him pouting up at me, “I’m just in my head Al nothing to worry about” without skipping a beat I replied with “I always worry”. Miles raised his eyebrows at me, smiling widely letting his teeth show. “I should be the one to worry about you, Mr Elusive.” 

“I can’t help that I’m a mysterious enigma.” i say widening my eyes and pulling a face at the doused in sleep Miles. Giggling he covers his mouth as he lets a loud hearty laugh, over tiredness running his brain and nerves at this point. “Come on you need a coffee.” I said to the small boy that was tucked around me. I’m surprised he isn’t used to the late nights at this point but i have to conclude that he must of missed his afternoon nap today. 

As i pull Miles along the linoleum floor into the cordoned off kitchen at the front of the bus, I grasp him and hold him in an embrace. Letting our shoulders collide and the affection take over. I’m cuddled into him my collar bones resting along his and our necks entwined letting us rest on each other. I loved Miles there was no doubt about it however since the first night of appreciation we’d dialed it back and hadn’t dared utter the words of lover comatose. But I knew. I grew up with diligently by my side and throughout Arctic Monkeys success he’d kept humble by me. The now shaved haired man’s hand was creeping up my neck and past my longing hair. His finger traced the hairs along my scalp massaging my sour skull before grasping the sir between each of his fingers and pulling me back. As he pulled, the hairs strung out stung slightly but i ignored the slightly erotic pain and looked through my eyes into Miles’. Before tilting my head, continuing to let my eyes wonder around his face, before pursing my lips and pushing them the distance towards his, only to be met with his. A passionate kiss that was slowly heated but not enough for me to pursue it, not on the bus anyway and not anything too far. 

However as I reluctantly pulled away from Mile’s soft wet lips and half lidded eyes that were narrowed and honed on me as he gasped for me to kiss him, i just shook my head and tutted telling him off. Pointing my long finger at him i shook it and told him in a strict voice with a tint of softness, “Coffee!” I took a step backwards still holding Miles slightly shivering hand, i walked and pulled Miles by his hand towards the appliances. 

Suddenly I’m pushed roughly but lovingly against the counter, Miles is biting his lip mischievously. My head falls to the side lovingly as i watch his lower lip being pulled into his mouth via his teeth. A giddy boyish smile pulls my face into a grin, as I search for the same attraction in Mi’s eyes, I’m greeted with a warm loving look with a tint of arousal. HIs hands snake around me and lean on the counter behind me, pushing himself forward in the process. Allowing a small enough space for me to breath although I can no longer find the breath to do so. My hands push against gravity and raise themselves to Miles’ face, his chin’s gravel is starting to scratch against the pads of my fingers, but it only makes me grab his jaw harder. I achingly slow pull him closer before kissing him, allowing myself to evade his personal space. 

I lean back letting my breath feather across his red swollen lips, as i glance down he groans in impatience. “Mi” I whisper, letting my voice enter the air which had only been full of the sound of our movements and silence. “Yes Al” He replies hesitantly worried for what I was about to say, concern was splintered across his face, as his eyes steadied and looked in my eyes. My eyes flickered when i met them, crashing waves of coiled blood and all of that good stuff swished and swirled in my belly creating a ruckus of nervousness, my eyes found his chin and lips as i Looked down like a child being scolded. “I love you” I let out in an even quieter yet harsher whisper than my previous words. 

Miles hands and arms constrict around my waist as he reacts to my words. His right hand wandering up my arm at this point, pulls my chin to look at him. His jaw is set and his eyes are hard, “Don’t ever be afraid to say that to me Alex.” and then he's kissing me again. I’m not saying we’re just sex fuelled but thi kiss was different. Not hesitant like the first few and now fast and hard like the others. But devoted and just the right pace, it was as if every touch in itself was a kiss upon my skin, and then the actual kiss was happening over that and it felt like the first few steps at a gig, when everyone is just begging and screaming for you but they’re finally content with just seeing you, peaceful but passionate. It felt like the moment we walked onto stage at the London Olympics back in 2012. World stopping and slow motion blended into one. 

Mi is more than ever slumped over me. His skin touching mine as we clung to each other desperately.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to check my collection 'Short Stories about Band Members' :)


End file.
